1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stoves used for heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stoves used to heat interior space by burning fuels such as wood and coal are known and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 98,882; 195,511; 646,853; 1,116,674, 1,640,771; 1,728,241; 1,866,427 and 2,058,094. U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,674 discloses a stove made in two sections, a flat inner section and a convoluted outer section. Use of the two sections allows formation of a passageway which air flows through, where the air is heated. The heated air is exhausted vertically out the top of the stove. U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,771 discloses a grate for use in a home fireplace. The 2,058,094 patent discloses a stove which utilizes a duct which in part passes around the periphery of a heating stove and allows passage therethrough of air to be heated. The 1,866,427, 1,728,241, 646,853, 195,511 patents disclose stoves in which the exhaust gas can either be fed directly to the exhaust flue or diverted within the stove to allow more heat to be extracted from the exhaust gas. None of the stoves disclosed in these patents provide any substantial means for conveying the heat generated in the stove fire box into the space for which the stove is to provide heat.
Other stove configurations are shown in the articles "Wood As Fuel" appearing in the October, 1976 issue of Popular Science, "Woodburning" appearing in the October, 1976 issue of Blair & Ketchum's Country Journal, and in the publications Woodburner's Encyclopedia and the Wood Stove Directory, published in September of 1977. A general discussion of some problems in wood burning stove design appears in the paper "Progress Report on Wood Stove Testing and Design Study" presented at the New England Conference on Energy in Agriculture, which was held May 3 and 4, 1976. The stoves disclosed in these references do not disclose effective means for conveying heat generated in the stove fire boxes into the space sought to be heated by the stove.